Tout un monde
by xYamumu
Summary: Deux points lumineux, un cri, un crissement de pneu, une fulgurante douleur sur la partie droite de mon corps et une sensation de flottement. [ ... ] Comment ai-je pu me retrouver ici ? C'est stupide. Ils sont stupides. Ce rêve - car, c'est obligé que sa en soit un. Si, ça ne l'est pas, je veux que l'on m'interne dans un hôpital psychiatrique tout de suite. - est stupide.
1. Prologue

Bonhsouuuuur, voici le prologue _- Naaaaan, jure. -_ d'une fanfiction tout droit sortie de mon cerveau / esprit _- Étriqué. -_  
>En espérant que cette fiction vous plaisent.<p>

**Disclaimer :** Dans ce Prologue, tous les personnages m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>- M<strong>**erci, pour vos efforts ! Bon week-end, pour ceux que je ne reverrai pas.**

Quelques applaudissements et des _" Merci ! "_ Ou encore _" Bon week-end "_ , _" A ce week-end. ''_ Fusèrent, tandis que je remballais mes affaires.

Je finissais de ranger quelques feuilles volantes et de débrancher mes enceintes, et sortis de la salle peu de temps après. En arrivant sur un parking, je repérai vite fait ma voiture et avec toute la délicatesse que détient un hippopotame, je balançai mes sacs sur le siège passager et posai plus doucement mes enceintes à l'arrière.

Je pris le volant de mon auto et en sortant du labyrinthe qu'était le parking, je m'allumai une cigarette que je portais à mes lèvres.

* * *

><p>Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me garai devant un Snack. Je sortis de ma voiture en attrapant mon sac à main, puis la referma. À ce même moment, je perçus un cri.<p>

**- L****ilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !**

J'esquivai de peu un tourbillon d'une étrange _- ou pas, quand on sait qui s'est. Évidemment. -_ couleur châtain.

**- Y****ooo Mya ! Ça va ?****  
><strong>**- S****uper bien ! Hum, non en faite je vais mal, trèèès maaaal. J'te raconte à l'intérieur, par ce que là, je me les gèles !**

Mon interlocutrice me traîna donc dans le snack. Alors que je commandais un grand burger avec une énorme portion de frites et un soda, mon amie commanda une simple salade et une bouteille d'eau.  
>Une fois notre commande servie et payée, nous allâmes nous asseoir à une table près d'une fenêtre, en voyant mon plateau Mya soupira.<p>

**- C****omment fais-tu pour manger autant et ne pas prendre un gramme ?!****  
><strong>**- A****h ah, chen chai riench maich chai troch chool ! **M'exclamais-je, la bouche pleine.  
><strong>- T<strong>**u es désespérante.** Souffla Mya.  
><strong>- R<strong>**assure-toi. Je ne te bats, malheureusement, pas.** Répliquais-je, ayant fini d'avaler ma portion.  
><strong>- I<strong>**nsinuerais-tu que je sois décourageante ?!****  
><strong>**- P****lus ou moins.**

Elle adopta une mine choquée, ce qui me fit rire.

**- E****nfin, passons. **Dit-elle avec un semblant de sérieux dans sa voix, qui disparut bien vite quand elle se jeta sur moi m'attrapant par le col et me secoua tel un prunier en pleurnichant. **Lilyyyyyyyy. Ace, il est mort. A cause de cet enfoiré de Barbe Noire et de cet Akainu à la con, MON MAGNIFIQUE ACE IL A MOURRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.** Chouina-t-elle.

Mya... Ou une fille complètement shootée aux bandes dessinées Japonaises, appelé Mangas, est le mangas nommé _One Piece_ est un de ces favoris. Au point de chouiner dès que quelqu'un clamse. Personnellement, je n'aime pas les mangas, ces sortes de bande-dessiné Japonaises, ce n'est pas mon truc. Mais vraiment pas.  
>Mais puisque Madame Mya adore ça, tant et si bien, que je me tape un résume complet et précis de chaque épisode chaque semaine. Donc, je sais grossièrement la trame de l'histoire, et qui est qui.<p>

_« Une histoire de pirate, en bref. »_

-** C****'est triste. J'en suis toute bouleversée. Oh là là, j'espère qu'on va vite botter le train au deux méchants, tout vilains pas beaux qui puent, **dis-je, en adoptant un air faussement outré et en essayant de me défaire de l'emprise de mon amie.  
><strong>-<strong>** O****ui ! Luffy leur pétera la chose immonde qui leur sert de tronche ! YEAH. **S'écria-t-elle en me lâchant, et n'ayant pas remarqué l'ironie de ma précédente phrase.

Je soupirai, alors que ma meilleure amie repartit dans son monde de baston et de beaux gosses, d'après ce qu'elle me disait. Je jetai un œil à mon portable. Quatorze heures.

_« Déjà... »_

Je me levai de la table, coupant en même temps mon amie, lancée dans un magnifique débat avec elle-même ventant toutes les qualités des personnages fictifs.

_« Chacun ses délires, n'est-ce pas ? »_

**- T****u t'en vas déjà ?** Me demanda-t-elle avec une légère moue.  
><strong>- O<strong>**uais, j'ai un autre cours à donner...** Soupirais-je

Elle sourit devant mon soupir, et se leva à son tour, nous débarrassâmes nos plateaux, nous sortîmes du restaurant.

**- M****O-TI-VER !** Me dit-elle.  
><strong>- O<strong>**uais, ouais...****  
><strong>**- T****u n'aimes pas ce job ? Pourtant je croyais que tu adorais danser.. **Éluda-t-elle, pensive.  
><strong>- S<strong>**i, j'adore mon taff ! Mais, en ce moment, je suis crevée, complètement à plat, **lui expliquais-je.  
><strong>- B<strong>**ouffe des vitamines ! **Me répliqua-t-elle le plus simplement du monde.  
><strong>- T<strong>**u m'désespères...****  
><strong>**- Q****u'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!****  
><strong>**- J****'ai une tronche à gober des vitamines ?!****  
><strong>**- O****ui.****  
><strong>**- L****a ferme !**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui me fit pouffer moi aussi. Nous nous quittâmes sur un_ « A ce soir »_, je remontais dans ma voiture, et me dirigeai vers le_ " Pavillon "_.

* * *

><p>Le Pavillon était un imposant bâtiment réservé à la pratique de n'importe quelles danses, pourvues que ça en soit <em>( De la danse. )<em>. À l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs salles toutes identiques. Le même parquet clair et les mêmes miroirs couvrant un pan des murs blancs.

C'est ici que, depuis deux ans maintenant, je donne des cours, et c'est ici, aussi, que depuis douze ans, je reçois des cours.

Je rentrai dans la salle avec mes enceintes et un sac, et m'installai. Je branchais mes enceintes et les reliai à mon téléphone. La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit et laissa rentrer quelques personnes de tout âge, je lançais un joyeux _« Bonjour ! » _auquel elles me répondirent tout aussi joyeusement. Je fis un essai son, et commença dans la minute suivante mon cours.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>~ Ellipse du cours. 1 H 30. ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Le cours se finit de la même manière que ce matin. Des applaudissements, ainsi que des remerciements furent prononcés, et comme ce matin, je remballais mes affaires et pris ma voiture pour enfin rentrer chez moi.<p>

* * *

><p>Je rentrais dans mon petit appartement un quart d'heure plus tard. Je posai lourdement mes affaires sur la table, et entrepris de les ranger. Une fois cela fait, je me précipitai dans ma salle de bains, et me fis couler un … Bain. Logique, n'est-ce pas ? Passons, quelques minutes plus tard, je me prélassais à l'intérieur. Mes muscles se détendirent au contact de l'eau chaude ce qui me fit un bien fou.<p>

Plus tard, je sortis enfin de mon bain, j'enroulai une serviette sur mes cheveux tandis que je m'habillai. J'enfilai un jean blanc, suivi d'un t-shirt à manche longue me tombant au dessus du nombril, il était noir et un _" No. "_ blanc était imprimé en blanc sur la poitrine. Je laissai mes cheveux dans la serviette, ayant la flemme de les sécher. Je sortis de la salle de bains et sortis sur mon petit balcon, je m'accoudai à la rambarde de celui-ci et mes lèvres s'emparèrent de ma cigarette électronique suivit d'un coca, que j'avais préalablement prise dans ce qui restait dans mon frigidaire. Mes yeux se perdirent dans les vagues, et mes pensées dérivèrent vers mes parents.

* * *

><p>Vers dix-sept heures, le soleil déclina et le froid me mordit la peau. Mes cheveux toujours enroulés me donnaient l'impression d'avoir un glaçon sur la tête.<p>

_« Quelle idée de sortir les cheveux mouillés et fringué pareil en plein mois d'Octobre... »_ Me sermonnais-je intérieurement.

Je rentrais donc sur un _« L'été me maaaaanque. »_ et repassai par la case salle de bains. Je démêlai les cheveux et finis de me les sécher. Je bataillai un moment avec mes cheveux et ma brosse.

_« P'tain de cheveux... »_

Je finis par m'en sortir après de longs efforts, je soulignai mes yeux bleu ciel d'un léger trait de crayon et eye-liner noir et sortis définitivement de ma salle d'eau.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma pendule et avisai l'heure.

_« Dix-sept heures trente. Cool, je ne suis pas à la bourre. »_

Je pris un sac à main noir et fourrai à l'intérieur un paquet de chewing-gum, une petite enceinte à la forme cylindrique peu commune, des élastiques pour cheveux, ainsi qu'une cigarette électronique.

J'enfilai rapidement mes chaussures et mon manteau, j'attrapai mon écharpe blanche que j'enroulai autour de mon cou, ainsi que mes écouteurs et mon téléphone, rechargé. En attrapant mon sac, je sortis de mon appartement en prenant soin de le fermer à clef et de ranger les clefs dans mon sac, je dévalais les escaliers, et m'arrêtai devant une porte, j'hésitai à toquer, puis finalement je me lançai.

Une femme d'environ 40 ans m'ouvrit avec un doux sourire collé au visage.

-** L****ily ! Tu vas bien ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
><strong>**- B****onjour Madame Win ! Bien, bien et vous ? J'aurais voulu savoir si vous n'auriez pas, par hasard, des vitamines ?  
><strong>**- P****ourquoi, veux-tu des vitamines ? **Elle fronça légèrement ses sourcils.  
><strong>- E<strong>**n ce moment, je suis fatiguée, et je ne peux pas poser de congés... Je devais passer à la pharmacie, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps... **Lui racontais-je.

_« C'est juste un petit mensonge de rien du tout. Un rikiki petit mensonge. »_

**- M****a pauvre chérie... Je vais voir si j'en ai ! Tu veux rentrer cinq minutes ?  
><strong>**- N****on merci, j'ai un rendez-vous. Merci quand même !**

Ma voisine hocha la tête et disparut dans son appartement, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en me rappelant Mya. Madame Win revint quelques minutes après en me tendant une boîte aux couleurs chaudes pas encore ouverte.

**- A****h, mais...  
><strong>**- C****hut, chut, chut. **

Je lui adressai un petit sourire, et la remerciai avant descendre les quelques escaliers restants, et de ranger ma boîte dans mon sac. J'enfonçais mes écouteurs branchés à mon cellulaire dans mes oreilles et sortis de l'immeuble.

Au détour de quelques pâtés de maisons, j'aperçus enfin Mya, je lui adressai un signe de main auquel elle répondit. Un simple bout de route nous séparer, je m'engageai donc sur la chaussée sans avoir auparavant regardé si une voiture y était engagée ou pas.

_Deux points lumineux, un cri, un crissement de pneu, une fulgurante douleur sur la partie droite de mon corps, le noir, et une sensation de flottement._

* * *

><p>Voilàà, pour le prologue déjà des avis ?<br>Baybayouuuu.  
><em>- Folle. -<em>


	2. Chapter 1

_Holaaaaaa ! Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre. ~ _

**Disclaimer :** _Lily est à moi, le reste à Eiichirō Oda._

* * *

><p>| .<p>

_" Deux points lumineux, un cri, un crissement de pneu, une fulgurante douleur sur la partie droite de mon corps ; le noir et une sensation de flottement. "_

* * *

><p>La première fois que j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans le... Noir. Ouais, c'est ça un endroit où l'obscurité régnait en Maître, un endroit où aucune trace de la moindre petite lumière était apparente.<p>

Donc, j'étais morte ? Renversé par un camion. Une mort absolument stupide, j'suis dégoûtée.  
>Je sais ce que vous vous dites, elle paraît étrangement calme pour quelqu'un qui vient de crever ? Et bien qu'est-ce que vous vous voulez que je vous dise ? La mort n'a jamais été quelque chose qui m'a effrayée. L'homme à la faux, n'était pas mon pire cauchemar.<p>

Je suis une fille bizarre penseriez-vous ? Il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Des plus logiques, aux plus bizarres, des plus intelligents au plus idiots, des plus jeunes au plus vieux.

Soudain, dans cette noirceur oppressante, un petit rayon de lumière jaillit, et se rapprocha de plus en plus vite de moi, à moins que ça ne soit moi qui m'approche de lui. Peu importe, le fait est que quand je voulus respirer ce qui entra dans mes poumons n'était pas de l'air, mais quelque chose de liquide, quelque chose de salé.

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux, et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis que j'étais dans l'eau m'entraînant, par je ne sais quel moyen, à toute vitesse vers le haut. Quelques secondes plus tard, je perçais enfin la surface de l'eau, et avec peine, je respirai vivement, étonnée que je ne sois pas encore morte. Ah, suis-je bête. Je suis DÉJÀ morte. Enfin, un geyser se forma sous mon corps et m'expulsa dans l'air me faisant voler, pendant mon planage de quelques secondes, je me rendis compte que j'étais nue. Je poussai un cri, dû à ma surprise de ma tenue d'Eve et de mon sentiment d'attraction vers le bas.

Mon dos percuta violemment une surface dure, le choc me coupa instantanément le souffle. Je peinai à reprendre mon air, ne faisant que cracher de l'eau. Doucement, je me tournai sur le côté gauche pour être ventre à terre. Après quelques minutes, quand je jugeais que j'avais retrouvé un rythme respiratoire et cardiaque proche de la normale, je regardai enfin, où j'avais atterri.

Je levai lentement ma tête, n'étant pas pressée, mais alors pas du tout, de savoir où j'étais tombée. Alors que mes iris se levèrent pour voir le lieu où je m'étais écrasée, elles se bloquèrent sur un paire de rangers noires, je leva vivement la tête pour croiser une regard chocolaté.

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années tout au moins, me fixait un sourire amical étirant ses lèvres. Il avait des cheveux ondulés ébènes, quelques petites tâches, que j'identifiai comme des tâches de rousseur, parsemés les joues de l'homme. Son cou était paré d'un collier avec de grosses perles rouges, sur son bras droit, il y avait un tatouage est une coudière orange, son torse était nu laissant voir ses abdominaux saillants, il portait un pantacourt noir et une ceinture avec un A dessus, pour finir accroché à sa ceinture il avait une dague. J'en conclus donc qu'il ne fallait pas énerver cette personne.

_« Quelle perspicacité !__ »_ , pensais-je.

Un mince filet de sang sortit de son nez, je suivis la direction de regard et le vis planter vers ma poitrine. Je me retins de crier et de l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables en lui envoyant la dérouiller de sa vie. J'essayai de me calmer intérieurement.

_« Pas taper, pas taper, pas taper »_ Me répétais-je inlassablement.

Sentant encore son regard plongé dans mon décolleté, je baissai la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher ma poitrine et doucement, je remontai mes genoux sous mon ventre, m'agenouillant mes mains se placèrent sur mes seins pour essayer de les cacher un tant soit peu, mes cheveux écarlate s'étalaient sur mon dos pour rafler le sol. Je continuais de fixer le plancher calmement, cependant, je sentais toujours le regard du brun fixait sur moi. Je murmurai.

**- Arrête...**, j'hésitai, **s'il te plaît.**

Je perçus un mouvement, sûrement l'homme me faisant face se releva. J'étais étonnée, m'avait-il entendue ? Je ne pensais pas avoir parlé si fort, pourtant.  
>Je n'osai pas relever la tête, mais des personnes s'avancèrent et vinrent se poster en demi-cercle devant moi. Je soupirai, mais depuis que je m'étais réveillée sous l'eau mon côté droit me lançait horriblement, j'y avais fait abstraction pendant tout ce temps, mais avec l'eau salée de la mer mon corps me lançait vivement comme pour me punir de l'avoir oublié pendant un moment. Je dirigeai donc mes yeux vers ma cuisse droite, je fus effarée de constater qu'elle était en sang comme tout le reste de mon épiderme. Que s'était-il passé ? La réponse m'échappait obstinément et ça m'agaçait au plus haut point.<p>

Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées du pourquoi, du comment j'avais atterri sur ce bateau, enfin, j'avais déduit que c'était un bateau. Je fus surprise de sentir quelque chose se poser avec légèreté, telle une timide caresse, sur mon dos. Une voix calme et posée me dit.

**- Enfile ça.**

J'attrapai ce qui semblait être un tissu du bout des doigts et le détailla. C'était une chemise violette, si je l'enfilai, je pense qu'elle m'arriverait péniblement au-dessous des fesses. J'enfilai avec peine le vêtement mes muscles commençaient à s'engourdir, et sur mon esprit se leva un doux brouillard.

_« Ce n'est pas bon.__ Pas bon du tout. »_

Je me redressai enfin, gardant les pans de la chemise dans mes mains, cachant ma poitrine. Je parcourrai des yeux l'assemblé devant moi composé principalement d'hommes. Qu'est-ce que je foutais ici ?!

Mon esprit s'embruma de plus en plus, mes paupières se firent lourdes, mes muscles de plus en plus engourdis, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. Morphée m'attirait dans ses bras.  
>Mais avant de sombrer une fois pour toute, je vis une touffe blonde. Sa tête me rappela étrangement un ananas. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui. Je ne le connaissais pas. Pourtant.<p>

**- Marco.**Dis-je faiblement, avant de sombre définitivement dans le noir.

Il s'imposa alors dans mon esprit.

Un sourire. Son sourire, suivis de son visage.

* * *

><p>En espérant que ce chapitre, vous plaîses malgré sa petite taille...<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

_'Ttention les yeux, voici le chapitre deux ! - Va te pendre avec tes rimes à deux balles. -  
><em>_  
><em>_**Disclaimer : **__Lily m'appartient, le reste et à Oda-Sama._

* * *

>||<p><strong> " <strong>_**U**__n sourire. Son sourire, suivis de son visage__**.**_** "**

* * *

><p>Une horrible migraine me prit la tête. Je m'efforçai d'ouvrir les yeux. Une éblouissante lumière m'agressa les yeux. Je m'empressai de refermer les paupières, pour les rouvrir doucement en essayant d'adapter ma vue à l'éclatante source lumineuse.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avisai enfin la pièce dans laquelle j'étais. Mise à part des machines médicales gémissantes autour de moi, c'était une salle des plus simpliste. Le sol était fait de lattes en bois et les murs aussi, cependant eux étaient peint en blanc. Collé à un des murs, un massif bureau trônait, couvert de paperasse, à côté de lui une immense bibliothèque débordant de livres et en face des deux meubles, de bois flotté, un petit lavabo en faïence blanche finissait de combler la petite pièce.

_« Une infirmerie, donc. »_ Concluais-je.

L'envahissante brume couvrant mon esprit se leva. Allongée sur un lit aux draps blancs parsemés de taches vermillons plus ou moins grosses, j'essayai de lever mon bras gauche, ce qui s'avéra douloureux, mais je réussis tout de même. Tout mon bras gauche était bandé, descendant les yeux sur le reste de mon corps, je le vis lui aussi bandé. De mes épaules, jusqu'à la moitié de mes mollets, tout était recouvert de pansements tâchés, eux aussi, d'une couleur écarlate. Quelques électrocardiogrammes me reliaient à des machines, et une perfusion était sur mon bras gauche.  
>J'étais salement amochée et je ne savais même pas pourquoi !<p>

_« Que c'est frustrant ! » _Sifflais-je, intérieurement, manquait plus que je sois prise pour une folle se parlant toute seule... Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

J'enlevai la perfusion, ce qui m'arracha une grimace, et les électrocardiogrammes, la machine à laquelle ils étaient reliés émit un long et continu bruit strident, suivant ce son une lampe rouge s'alluma. Je ne m'en formalisai pas, mais après réflexion, peut-être que j'aurais dû. Avec peine, je me relevai, mes muscles semblaient se déchirer à chacun de mes mouvements. Joyeuse et plaisante sensation. J'arrivai à me lever des draps et je tins debout par je ne sais quel moyen, en m'appuyant sur le mur, j'suis peut-être résistante mais pas invincible non plus, il ne faut pas rêver. Je remarquais une chaise sur laquelle était posée une robe bleue, m'était-elle destinée ? Quoi que j'en aie rien à faire, il est hors de question que je me trimballe à poil sur un bateau.

J'enfilai le vêtement, qui me tomba jusqu'au genou et sortit de l'infirmerie. Je me retrouvai dans un long couloir. Gauche ou droite ? Mon intuition me dit de prendre à gauche. C'est ainsi que je m'engageai à droite. Quelques secondes après, des bribes de paroles me parvinrent aux oreilles, je m'approchai donc de la porte vers laquelle j'entais des conversations. Devant l'entrée, je m'arrêtais et hésitai à entrer. Avant que je ne puisse me décider la porte s'ouvrit en claquant, et je me retrouvai sur les fesses. Va savoir comment.

Devant moi, un l'homme-ananas que j'avais vu quelque temps plus tôt me faisait face, il me dévisageait comme s'il venait d'apercevoir un fantôme. Avais-je aussi une mauvaise mine que ça ? Je soupirai. Un homme passa derrière lui, et m'observa, étonné, puis il lança.

**- Elle n'a pas clamsé, la p'tite !**

J'haussai un sourcil, et ne put retenir un _« Pardon ? »_. L'homme qui venait de parler me regarda, interdit. Ne pensait-il quand même pas, que je ne savais pas parler ? Désespérant. Sans que je ne le remarque, l'homme-ananas passa derrière moi et me releva, doucement, puis il m'entraîna dans la salle. Et voilà, comment je me retrouvais planter là devant une foule d'hommes me mirant comme si j'étais une vulgaire bête de foire. Je me sentis, soudainement mal à l'aise, mais il était exclu que je baisse les yeux, l'homme m'ayant aidé à me relever fronça les sourcils. Je me décidai à parler.

**- Où suis-je ?  
>- Sur un bateau.<strong> Me répondit une voix venant de je ne sais où.

Ils voulaient jouer ? D'accord, on allait jouer. Ils n'allaient pas être déçus. Une seconde voix enchaîna.

**- Qui es-tu ?  
>- Une femme.<strong> Je croisai les bras, et fixai l'assemblée.  
><strong>- Vraiment ? Nous ne nous en étions pas rendus compte,<strong> me répliqua quelqu'un.  
><strong>- C'est bien pour cette raison que je vous le dis.<br>- Tu te prends pour qui ?! **S'énerva un homme avec une barbe noire.  
><strong>- Ta mère,<strong> lui sortis-je acerbe.  
><strong>- Tu veux te battre, Fillette ?<br>- Je ne dirais pas non. Mais, j'ai malheureusement des principes. Je ne frappe pas les handicapés, je me vois donc obligé de décliner ton aimable offre,** je lui souris narquoisement.

Arrogante ? Ouais, je le suis. Même trop, d'ailleurs, ce qui de temps en temps me fait passer pour une suicidaire, m'enfin.

Des étouffements de rires se firent entendre, l'homme blond à côté de moi, appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte, eut un petit sourire.

Le gorille à la tignasse et barbe noire s'approcha de moi._ Pouaah ! C'est quoi cette odeur infecte ?! Depuis combien de temps, il ne s'est pas lavé ?! Que quelqu'un lui dise que le savon ça existe, bon Dieu ! 'Spèce crade !_ Ma main vint se placer devant mon visage, et cacha mon nez, alors qu'il approchait le sien. Je pus sentir son souffle fétide sur mon visage. Dégoûtant. Il planta son regard charbon dans le mien azur. Je le fixai sans ciller. Manquerait plus que je perde à une stupide baston de regard ! On resta un moment à se fixer l'un, l'autre, sans bruit. Il décida de sortir avec un léger sourire sur son affreux faciès.

_« Pourquoi sourit-il ? C'est moi qui ai gagné ! ... Pffeuh, d'toute façon, j'm'en fous. »_

Je le suivis des yeux deux secondes puis reportai mon regard sur le groupe. Alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche quelqu'un me fit tomber à la renverse en me fonçant dessus. Je tombai à terre - parce que tomber dans le ciel ce n'est pas trop possible - et tourna la tête sur la masse étalée sur moi. Une chevelure charbon avait le nez enfoncé dans ma colonne vertébrale, et ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger.

**- Oy... Ça te dit, tu te lèves ?**

Un petit moment passa, et je commençai à perdre patience, une veine battit sur ma tempe. C'est alors qu'un ronflement creva le silence. Un putain de ronflement. Genre, je vais lui faire passer l'envie de pioncer sur mon dos.

Accompagnant mes pensées de gestes, je lui choppai la tête d'une main. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller. Soit. Je ne compris pas trop ce qui se passa par la suite, malgré mes blessures, je réussis à envoyer le Dormeur dans le mur en face de moi. Depuis quand je peux lancer des gens plus lourds que moi ?! En étant blessée, qui plus est.

Ma magnifique frappe eut l'effet escompté, puisque l'homme se réveilla, en gueulant.

**- SAAAAATCH, P'TAIN. J'AI FAIM,** il parut se rendre compte d'où il se trouvait. **Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?**

Ce mec est long à la détente. Il planta son regard chocolat dans le mien et il m'adressa un sourire.

**- Je n'aurais jamais cru, que tu te réveilles aussi vite.  
>- C'est une battante.<strong>

En me relevant, je me tournai vers l'homme qui venait de parler. L'ananas.

**- Elle est mignonne en plus.  
>- Satch, calme tes ardeurs, s'il te plaît.<strong>

Deux autres hommes venaient d'enter. Un à la coupe d'Elvis Presley est fringué comme un cuisinier, suivis d'un homme, que je faillis confondre avec une femme, pour cause, il était habillé et maquillé comme geisha, je parvins à me dire que c'était un homme, grâce à sa voix et son kimono ouvert sur un torse musclé.

_« Où suis-je encore tombée ?! ... À moins que je rêve. Ouais, c'est ça. Je dois encore rêver. C'est obligé, logique. Il faut que quelqu'un me pince. »_

**- Aïe. Pourquoi tu me pinces ?  
>- Parce que tu as dit <strong>_**« que quelqu'un me pince »**_ Me répondit le plus simplement du monde, le brun aux taches de rousseur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, il me sourit. Le dénommé Satch m'interpella.

**- Hey ! Moi, c'est Satch, je suis le commandant de la 4ème flotte de Barbe Blanche, et toi, c'quoi ton nom ? **Il m'adressa un clin d'œil.

Je soupirai. J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun mot ne me vint à dire, aucun mot ne me vint à l'esprit. Une question pourtant simple, mais que je ne connaissais pas. Pourquoi je ne me souviens même pas de mon nom ?! Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ?!

L'homme au kimono perçut mon malaise, et il me demanda.

**- Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?  
>- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi... <strong>Soufflais-je péniblement.

Ma vue passa en mode noir et blanc, tandis que ma migraine revenait, je me sentis tomber, et mes paupières se fermèrent contre mon grès. La geisha me rattrapa, je le vis parler, mais ne compris pas ce qu'il dit. Je sombrais, une seconde fois.

_**Un souvenir. Quelques morceaux du passé. Un sourire. Un visage. Un rire. Une promesse. Un nom.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ? Siouplaît ? <strong>**_* Tête de chien battu. * - Se frappe. - _****  
>Masochiste de conscience ! <strong>**_- La ferme. - _**


	4. Chapter 3

_Joyeuses fêtes ! ___- En retard. -___ et bonjouuuuur !  
>Tout d'abord, je remercie sincèrement :<em>

_**Alynn-Aorels**__ – __**Roy D. Turquoise**__ – __**Shamliu**__ – __**Trafalgar D. Raphaelle**__ – __**Osmose-sama**__ – __**Tedy-lyli**__ : Merci d'avoir ajouté ___« Tout un monde »___ en ___favoris___._

_**Alynn-Aorels**__ – __**Asayoko**__ – __**Roy D. Turquoise**__ – __**Trafalgar D. Raphaelle **__: Merci de ___suivre « Tout un monde. »__

_**Naoli**__ – __**Tedy-lyli**__ – __**Trafalgar D. Raphaelle**__ – __**Shamliu**__ – __**Emrys**__ : Vos ___reviews___ m'ont fait chaud au cœur, ___encore merci !__

En ce qui concerne les postes de mes chapitres, j'essaierais d'être régulière

__– Ce qui n'est pas gagné. - ___et de poster tous les Samedis._

_**Dislcaimer :**__ Tout est à Oda, sauf Lily. _

* * *

><p><em><em><strong><span>I I I<span>**__

__Un souvenir. Quelques morceaux du passé. Un sourire. Un visage. Un rire. Une promesse. Un nom.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>«<strong>**- ****Hé, hé ! Nee-san. Regarde, regarde !**_

_Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds riant aux éclats me tendis avec ses petits mains frêles une marguerite. **»**_

Je voulus la saisir mais la gamine et la fleur se dissipèrent, pour laisser place à des nuages noirs, je baissa les yeux, et un flash de lumière apparut.

_**«****- ****Tu es désespérante, tu le sais ?**_

_Un garçon blond se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant. Il ouvra un œil. Je pense qu'il voulut me lancer un regard exaspérer, mais à la place il me lança un regard doux, protecteur. **»**_

Un second flash, m'éblouit encore une fois, alors que les nuages s'assombrissaient de plus en plus.

__** « **____ Une jeune fille au long cheveux d'une couleur immaculée, et aux yeux aussi bleu qu'un lagon, repoussait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son assaillant.__

_La lumière des flammes donner un aspects effrayants aux ombres des deux combattants. L'odeur du sang et de la fumée emplissait les poumons de chaque personnes encore vivante sur cette terre désormais teintée de rouge. Les cris d'agonies, de désespoirs, de rages, ou encore les pleurs de bébés et de jeune enfants, les plaintes et supplications des vieillards n'atteignaient malheureusement pas les oreilles de leurs bourreaux._

_Derrière la jeune fille brune, un jeune adolescent soigne comme il peut, une petite avec une jambe – visiblement – cassé et quelques lacérations importantes. La fille à la chevelure neige cria._

__**- F**____**uyez !  
><strong>____**- N**____**e dis pas n'importe quoi ! On ne te laissera pas seule ! **____Répliqua l'Adonis blond.  
><em>___**- Et toi**____** ne fait pas l'enfant ! Si, vous en fuyez pas, on y passera tous les trois !  
><strong>____**- M**____**ais si on s'enfuit, c'est toi qui ne survivra pas ! **____  
><em>___**- C**____**ourrez vers le Nord, une embarcation est amarrée sur le bord de notre clique. Prenez-là et partez tout de suite ! **____Indiqua la blanche.  
><em>___**- P**____**utain. Je te dis qu'on ne partira pas sans toi !**____ S'énerva le jeune homme.  
><em>___**- J**____**e vous retrouverais. Je survivrais. Je te donne ma parole, alors, s'il te plaît... Va-t'en. **____Supplia la jeune fille.__

_La jeune fille, adressa un magnifique sourire au garçon blond, celui-ci la dévisagea quelques instants et en soufflant il prit l'enfant inconsciente dans ses bras et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Mais avant de partir il prononça._

__**- T**____**u as intérêt à tenir ta promesse. **____**»**__

* * *

><p><em><em>Puis, encore une fois, le noir complet, mais aucun flash ne vint. Non rien, juste le noir, le silence et des questions. Encore et toujours des questions me torturant l'esprit. Qui sont ces gens ? Sont-ils importants pour moi ? Quels sont ces souvenirs ? Est-ce que ce sont les miens ?<em>__ Et puis,___ Où suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je sur un bateau, alors que je suis censée être morte ? Qui sont ces gens ? Qui est ce Marco ? ___…___ Pourquoi suis-je ici... ?__

Sur mon avant-bras, une douce chaleur prit place. Cela m'apaisa. Cela fit taire les questions qui commençaient à tourbillonner dans ce qui restait de la partie _« Logique »_ de mon esprit.  
>Cette chaleur me rappela quelque chose. Quelque chose de lointain, quelque chose d'aussi rassurant que l'étreinte d'une mère réconfortant son enfant après un mauvais rêve.<br>Je me sentais bien, à ma place, j'aurais tant aimé rester là, avec cette chaleur, pour l'éternité. Mais, malheureusement, mes paupières n'étaient pas de cet avis. Elles s'ouvrirent doucement.

Je papillonna quelques secondes des yeux et j'avisai enfin où j'étais. Je reprit conscience dans les bras de l'homme en kimono. Il parut aussi surpris que moi.

J'articula difficilement

**- Li... Ly. Je m'appelle Lily... **

L'homme me tenant dans ses bras me remis sur pieds doucement et me demanda.

**- Tu vas bien ?**

Je crus discerné dans le ton de sa voix de l'inquiétude.

**- Je vais bien**, dis-je pour rassurer ses hommes que moi même.

Ils parurent sceptiques, mais ne relevèrent pas, je baissa les yeux sur mon bras. Rien. D'où venait cette chaleur ?

**- La pause est désormais terminé. Retournez à vos occupations, et le premier que je choppe en train de se tourner les pouces, il le regrettera. **Dit l'Ananas.

Les hommes présents dans la salle se tendirent, ainsi que l'atmosphère.

**- Exécution, **claqua Marco.

Dans la secondes qui suivit la salle fut déserté, mise à part quatre hommes. J'ai nommé : L'Ananas, la Banane, le Pionceur et le Travelo. Bien.

Satch, je crois _- 'fin la Banane -_ Me prit par la main et me fit asseoir sur une table encore propre, il disparut dans ce qui me sembla être la cuisine. Les deux autres se plantèrent en face de moi, Satch réapparut quelques instants plus tard, il posa devant moi une assiette de spaghetti et s'assit à côté de ses compagnons.

Je contemplai l'assiette fumante devant moi, en tant normal je l'aurais englouti en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, dans l'immédiat j'avais pas faim.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Satch pris la parole.  
><strong><br>- Tu peux manger, tu sais, **me souris-t-il.  
><strong>- Je n'ai pas faim... <strong>Avouais-je.  
><strong>- Ce n'est pas empoisonner<strong>, continua-t-il avec le même sourire.  
><strong>- Je sais<strong>, me contentais-je de dire.  
><strong>- Tu as dormis pendant près de trois jours, c'est impossible que tu n'es pas faim<strong>, ajouta l'homme au kimono.  
><strong>- Pourtant. <strong>

Mes deux interlocuteurs soupirèrent et abandonnèrent l'idée de me faire manger, je levai les yeux vers eux. Le blond planta son regard dans le mien ce qui pour effet de me déstabiliser, donc je replongea dans la contemplation de mon plat maintenant froid.  
><strong><br>- Je suis Izou, commandant de la seizième flotte de Barbe Blanche**, se présenta le travestie.  
><strong>- Moi, c'est Ace ! J'suis le commandant de la seconde Division,<strong> s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.  
><strong>- Lily, <strong>dis-je en relevant les yeux.

Satch voulut prendre la parole, mais je le devança en lui lançant un petit sourire.

**- Satch, commandant de la quatrième Division. Je m'en souviens. **

Il sourit, cependant quelque chose me triturer l'esprit.

__«___Quand on parle de Flotte, on parle d'équipage et qui dit équipage dit bateau, non ? Brillante déduction, me direz-vous... C'est ce que je me dis aussi. Et, ce " Barbe Blanche " doit être le capitaine de ces différentes divisions. Mais comment ce fait-il que j'en ai jamais entendu parler ? Bon, autant poser la question, et accessoirement passer pour la dernière des imbéciles. ___»__  
><strong><br>- Je peux vous posez une question ?  
>- Tu viens de le faire<strong>, me dit le Commandant de la quatrième division en arborant toujours le même sourire imbécile.

Je soupirai et repris.  
><strong><br>- Qui est Barbe Blanche ?  
><strong>  
>Quelques secondes passèrent, et les Commandants semblèrent tombaient des nues.<p>

**- Ace, va chercher le Paternel, dis lui qu'elle est réveillée**, quémanda l'homme au kimono.  
><strong>- Tout d'suite ! <strong>

Une tornade ténébreuse s'engouffra hors de la salle et disparut dans un couloir.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit... _Soupirais-je une énième fois intérieurement.  
><em><br>_**__A vir.__**

* * *

><p><em>N'hésiter pas à me laisser votre avis !<em>

Baybay !

__**Note :**____ Le mot – ou phrase - de la fin de mes chapitres, ne sera plus écrit(e) en Français, mais en Latin. __


	5. Chapter 4

Holaaaaaaa ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Parce que moi non, j'viens de me prendre un an dans la tronche _- On s'en fout. -_ et j'en ai marre de faire des chapitres courts._ - Les lecteurs aussi, donc tu te bouges a faire plus de pages. -_ Méchaaaaante conscience._ - Juste réaliste. -_ T x T  
><strong><em><br>ENFIN BREF. _****Je suis désoler pour la taille de mes chapitres plus que catastrophiques. Vous me direz de soit en postez d'autres ou de les fusionner, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chapitres d'avance****_ ( Deux, enfin j'ai fais le quart du second. - Précisiiiiiiiiion. - )_****, sur ceux que je poste****_ - Ce n'est pas français. - _****et si je les poste, je ne pourrais plus vous garantir une publication régulière. Et puis... Voilà. **

**_Remerciements : _****Neiflheim**, pour avoir ajouter _« __Tout un monde. __» _ en favoris. || **Akayui** et **Walarisse**, pour suivre _« __Tout un monde. __» || _**Shamliu** et **Neiflheim**, pour leurs reviews.

**_Disclaimer : _**_One Piece est à Oda - Vous imaginez même pas le bordel, si c'était à elle. -, Lily m'appartient. _

**#JESUISCHARLIE. #JESUISFLIC.**

_07. 01. 2015._

Soutient à tous aux proches des victimes de l'attentat au siège de Charlie Hebdo...

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>I V<em>**

_A vir._

* * *

><p>Leurs têtes à ce moment furent indescriptibles, une sorte de mélange entre l'étonnement, l'effarement, le désarroi. Un truc bien bizarre, m'voyez ? Ce qui eut le don de me faire pouffer.<p>

Izou fut pris d'un rire nerveux, et tout aussi nerveusement, il réussit à articuler.

**-****Tu te fous de nous, n'est-ce pas ?****Ahahahah.**

Je n'ai jamais entendu un rire aussi faux, je répliquai le plus sérieusement possible.

**-****Pas le moins du monde.**Je vrillai mon regard glacial dans le sien. **Qui-est-Bar-be-Blan-che ?**Prononçais-je en découpant et en appuyant sur chaque syllabe de chaque mot.

Ces paroles finirent de les achever, les mâchoires des commandants allèrent choir au sol, excepté celle de Marco qui lui se contenta d'aplatir sa main sur sa figure.

Alors qu'ils me dévisageaient comme si j'étais une folle sortit de nulles parts, ce qui en somme n'est pas faux, bien que je ne sois pas folle, je ne pus retenir un **_« _****_Y'a un problème ? _****_»_**. Bon, je crois que je les ai choqués à vie là, ce n'est pas possible de tirer une tronche pareille.

**-****Bien-sûr qu'il y en a un !**Me crièrent-ils dessus en même temps.  
><strong>-<strong>**J'suis pas encore vielle, et sourde.****Gueulez pas !**Je retins de justesse un «Bande d'imbécile. »

Marco se pinça l'arête du nez, quand la porte vola à travers la pièce laissant apparaître Ace et... Un géant. Un putain de colosse, merde. Depuis quand les Géants ça existe ?!

Visiblement, ma tête devait être comique vu comment le dénommer Ace se retenait d'exploser de rire.

Bref, reprenons. Le Géant _« __Mais, je vous assure que c'en est un !__Le mec y fait trois fois la taille d'un homme normal, comme ça tranquille pépère.__Je rêêêêêve ! __» _s'assit _- Sur je ne sais quoi, mais on s'en fout.__-_ et me toisa de toute sa hauteur.

Je ne suis pas petite, mais disons que là, je sais ce que peut ressentir Mimi Matie. **_( NDA : Je ne me moque PAS, ni quelque chose de ce genre, j'l'aime bien Mimie Matie... :3 )_** Il me transperça de ses pupilles d'une étrange couleur jaune.

**-****Petite, qui es-tu ?** Me demanda-t-il calmement.  
><strong>-<strong>**Lily.**  
><strong>-<strong>**Pourquoi as-tu atterri sur mon bateau ?**  
><strong>-<strong>**Je n'en sais rien.**  
><strong>-<strong>**Petite,** tonna-t-il.  
><em><br>« __Y m'énerve avec son " petite ", lui !__C'est lui qu'est trop grand à la fin ! __»_

Je plantai mon regard dans celui du dis Barbe Blanche, il était hors-de-question que je lui montre une once de peur, même s'il fait quatre fois ma taille, et dix fois mon poids. Les traits de Barbe Blanche se radoucir, et un petit sourire vient prendre place sous sa moustache.

_«__ J'aime trooop sa moustache !__J'veux la même !__...__Quoi que non, en faite.__J'vais éviter. __» _

**-****D'où viens-tu ?** Continua-t-il  
><strong>-<strong>**De ...****De ..,** je cherchai dans mes souvenirs mais le nom m'échappait obstinément.

Le colosse agrandit un peu plus son sourire.

**-****Quel âge as-tu ?**  
><strong>-<strong>**19 ans.** J'eus un moment d'hésitation, **je crois.**

Son sourire fendit un peu plus son visage, puis il me posa encore une question sans se départir de son sourire, malgré les traits crispés de certaines personnes dans la salle.

**-****Fais-tu partie de la Marine ?**  
><strong>-<strong>**Euuuuh nan.**  
><strong>-<strong>**D'un équipage pirate ?**

Je secouai négativement la tête._« __C'est gens sont atteints, mais quelques chose de bien. __»_ l'atmosphère se détendit.

**-****Que fais-tu ?**  
><strong>-<strong>**Je vous parle.**

Je rigolai intérieurement. _« Je m'auto-sature. » _ Il ne dit rien, mais son regard parla.

**- Je suis professeur de danse.**

Il haussa les sourcils, je fus plus rapide que lui pour prendre la parole.

**-****Je comprends que vous vouliez avoir des informations sur la personne qui a fait irruption chez vous, et que vous avez soignée.****Je vous remercie sincèrement, mais j'aimerais bien savoir, moi aussi, qui vous êtes ?**

Le Géant éclata de rire, tandis que les mâchoires des hommes présents dans la pièce allèrent choir au sol.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et vissai mes poings sur mes hanches en attendant leur réponse.

**-****Mais tu ne déconnais pas, tout à l'heure ?** Me demanda, ahuri, le commandant de la deuxième division.

Je sentis battre une veine sur ma tempe, tandis que ma mâchoire se crispa. J'abattis mon poing sur le crâne de l'idiot qu'était mon interlocuteur et lui aboyais-je.

**-****Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire ?!****Espèce d'abruti fini !**

Ace se frotta la tête et me lança un regard meurtrier, avant qu'il ne soit pu répliquer le vielle homme éclata une nouvelle fois d'un rire guttural.

**-****GURARARARARARARA.****J't'aime bien, petite !**

Une seconde veine apparut sur ma tempe et battit furieusement. Je serais les poings.

**-****Je suis pas petite, bordel !****C'est vous qu'êtes trop grand !**

Il continua de rire, tandis que ses Commandants, mise à part Ace qui lui me lançait toujours des éclairs_ - Avec ses yeux, hein. -_, me regardèrent avec un sourire en coin. .

_« __M'agace, m'agace, m'agace, m'agace.__» _

Je me mis à bouder. Réaction complètement enfantine, certes, mais je le fis quand même.

Au bout de quelques minutes, enfin on me répondit.

**-****Je suis Edward Newgate, mais on m'appelle plus communément Barbe Blanche.****Je suis un des quatre Empereurs des mers, et on dit que je suis l'homme le plus fort du monde,** il ria.

Je calai mon menton entre mon pouce et mon index et en fermant les yeux, je me mis à réfléchir.

_«__ Edward Newgate :__Ok.__Barbe Blanche :__C'est un surnom.__Les surnoms sont pour le plus souvent foireux.__Empereurs des mers :__Si ça lui fait plaisir.__L'homme le plus fort du monde :__Il doit avoir des problèmes avec ses chevilles._ _»_

Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux et frottai énergiquement ma tête.

**-****Maiiiis raaaaaaaah.****J'pige que dalle,** me lamentais-je.

Barbe Blanche eut un sourire désolé, puis me regarda sérieusement.

**-****Sais-tu qui est Roger ?**  
><strong>-<strong>**Roger...****Federer ?****Bien-sûr que oui !****C'est un champion de tennis, non ?**

**_A explicatio._**

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas - Surtout pas. - à commenter !<p>

Je m'excuse pour la taille des chapitres, j'essaierai d'en faire des plus grand. Promis ! - Une bonne résolution. -

_**Réponses aux reviews :**__** ( Parce que je me suis aperçus, que j'avais oublié de répondre aux lecteurs n'étant pas inscrit sur ffnet, et ceci m'a stressée toute la semaine.**__ - Arrête de raconter ta vie. -_ )

_**Naoli ~ **_Merci, ça me fait supeeeeer _* Franky sort de ce corps. *_ plaisir et ça me motive encore plus ! Je continuuuuuue.

**Emrys ~** Merci !

_**Note : **__Lily a bien les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus. Si dans mes chapitres des incohérences avec ceci, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, car au dernier moment j'ai changé beaucoup de choses dans cette fiction. Merci d'avance !_

**- ˙·٠ ● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ● ٠·˙ -**

**" - Ils ont voulu nous mettre à genoux, ils nous ont mis debout. "**

_**" - Le crayon n'est pas une arme de destruction massive.**_  
><em><strong>La kalash' n'est pas une religion. "<strong>_

_**" - La caricature est un témoin de la démocratie. "**__ #Tignous._

_**" - C'est très difficile de jongler avec le second degré, dans un monde où tout est pris au premier. " **__#Charb._

_**" - La liberté c'est l'indépendance de la pensée. "**__ #Épictète.  
><em>


End file.
